Beyond the Boiler Room 4Last Part!
by draculamomma
Summary: This is the end! Will Freddy win and continue his relationship with Nancy? Or will the demons win? COMMENT PLEASE!


**Beyond the Boiler Room**

**LAST PART!!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is it!!! The very last part of this wonderful story!!! Thank you all for your reviews and comments!! Have fun reading!! draculamomma.**

Freddy grinned at the demons, which had begun to emerge from the shadows. They looked like severed octopus arms, dangling and twitching before him. Freddy wasn't the least bit afraid; he had Nancy's love in his heart. She was all that mattered now.

The smallest and shortest of the demons shook violently. "You cannot love her! You will not ever learn to love!"

"It's a trick! He's just fooling around! He knows he's helpless, and completely powerless against us!" The first demon with a booming voice roared angrily.

Freddy shook his head. "Open your eyes and ears motherfucker. I love Nancy Thompson! Do you hear me? I love Nancy!" Freddy screamed, letting his voice echo throughout the boiler room. The pipes seemed to shake and clank and blow steam everywhere at the sound of his voice.

Freddy turned to look behind him, Nancy was gone. She was safe. When he turned back, the demons were also gone.

"Fuck…" Freddy suddenly fell backwards into a furnace as all three demons attacked him. He tried getting up right away, but felt them trying to enter his body again, and take control of his soul.

"Leave it to us Freddy; we'll take care of her." One demon growled.

"Yes, good care of her!" Another demon joked. Freddy felt all sorts of demonic thoughts and feelings rush into his head about Nancy.

"No!" He yelled, trying to fight the demons. He saw many ways of killing her. He saw himself pushing her into his furnace and burning her to death, he saw himself drowning her in her bathtub, electrocuting her as she dried herself off with a blow dryer, and many other horrible visions.

"Fuck you!" Freddy yelled, getting up from the pile of scraps he was in. The demons laughed and tossed around inside him, making him fly against the walls of the boiler room, smashing into everything in sight, pipes, furnaces, walls, chairs.

"This is what you wanted Freddy. This is what love does. Love hurts." The demon with a high voice explained.

"I don't give a shit either way!" Freddy argued back.

"So be it."

(NANCY AT HOME)

Nancy woke up screaming. "Freddy!" She rolled off her bed, and ran toward her phone. She dialled Megan's number as fast as she could.

"Megan please pick up!" She said to herself out loud. After a few rings Megan picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Came her tired voice.

"Megan you have to help me! We need to fall asleep together so we can help save Freddy!"

"Wait? What are you talking about Nancy?" Megan asked.

Nancy moaned. "Megan please! We have to hurry! Freddy is being attacked by the demons and they're gonna kill him for real if we don't do something! I tried helping him but I am powerless by myself! I need your help!"

Megan nearly screamed. "Why on earth are you so worried about Freddy Krueger Nancy? He is an evil asshole, and will never change!"

"But that was before Megan!"

"All you ever told me was how much you hated him for what he did to you! And now you actually expect me to believe he's changed?" Megan couldn't believe her friend.

Nancy swallowed. It would take Megan a lot of guts to believe her next words.

"Megan I love Freddy Krueger."

The phone was silent for a minute. "What the fuck have you taken Nancy?" Megan asked loudly.

Nancy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine Megan. Don't believe me. I'm still going after him." She hung up her phone harshly, and went into her bathroom.

"I need sleeping pills!" She searched her whole cabinets and drawers, but didn't find anything.

"Shit!" Nancy felt like crying. There was no way she was going to get to sleep while worrying about Freddy. She needed to think about better ways of getting in touch with him, and fast.

(BACK IN THE BOILER ROOM)

Freddy's eyes opened up to look at the top of the boiler room, as he lay trying to catch his breath on a few steps leading up to the catwalks. He was losing everything, his blood, his sanity, and his thoughts of Nancy.

He felt the demons slowly tearing his soul apart. He was powerless now. He closed his eyes and murmured Nancy's name over and over again.

A low chuckle arose from somewhere inside his head. "Can't you see it? She doesn't love you in return Krueger. She's the reason you're dying tonight. If she really loved you, she would be right here with you in her arms, doing whatever she could to save you."

Freddy shook his head. "Just meeting her is my salvation. Her smile is my saviour."

"Now you're talking like a fag." One demon laughed.

"Go fuck yourself." Freddy spat back.

"I think I'll kill you first." The demon hissed.

(NANCY AT HOME)

Nancy's clothes and belongings lay all over the floors of her house. She had given up searching for sleeping pills and coffee. She would never reach Freddy and save him in time. He was going to die, and it was all her fault. She collapsed onto her bathroom floor, in tears. She pounded the floor over and over again.

She heard a soft knock on her door while she was crying. She looked up, wiping her eyes. She smiled when she saw Megan's skinny form in her doorway.

Nancy got up and ran to hug Megan. Megan smiled as she held a bottle of sleeping pills. "Come on…we don't have much time."

(BOILER ROOM)

Freddy had given up all hopes. He should have known better than to rely on Nancy. She was still too young to understand her own emotions and feelings for him. He knew she loved him, that part he never denied. He loved her too in return, but he was constantly worrying about their relationship.

Freddy wasn't alive. He was way past dead. He feared if Nancy became too dependant on him, she would end up suffering, or die with him. He didn't want that for her. He wanted her to live a long, healthy, happy life.

"Unbelievable." The first and most dangerous demon spoke up.

"Even now, at your time of death you still think about her…" The demon finished.

"I told you, I love her." Freddy whispered painfully. He rolled over on his side, so he was facing away from the demons. His heart ached…Nancy…

"Good night Freddy!" All three demons laughed as they lurched forward and rammed inside Freddy's heart. Freddy twisted and turned about on the floor, screaming in pain. He was trying so hard to control it, but the demons were too strong for him,

He ran forward and slammed his body into a wall, but nothing resulted. He fell to his knees, knowing he was out of control. The demons were in charge of him now…

(NANCY AND MEGAN AT THE DOOR OF THE BOILER ROOM)

Nancy looked at the door of the boiler room. A long time ago, this very door frightened her beyond her wits. Now, she was determined and angry. She reached for the doorknob, and pushed the door open.

A large blast of heat from the pipes flew right into Nancy's and Megan's faces. They closed their eyes, trying to adjust.

Nancy walked forward. Megan grabbed her hand and pulled her aside. "Are you sure you want to do this? We could die trying…"

Nancy nodded at her friend. "I am not afraid. I appreciate your help Megan. We have to do this."

They stepped through the doorway together, and walked quickly. A few times Megan screamed because of pipes blowing steam into her face and eyes, but they remained as quiet as they could.

Megan gasped when she saw Freddy's red and green striped sweater in the light.

Nancy ran forward as fast as she could.

"Freddy? Freddy can you hear me?" She called, trying to help him up from the floor. She shook him as hard as she could, but he remained still.

Megan looked at Freddy, but didn't say a word or approach. She still secretly feared him, and wasn't sure if he was playing a trick, or if he was going to spring out at Nancy with his claws.

Nancy turned to her friend. "Megan help me! We need to help bring Freddy back to the real world!"

Megan cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"If he stays here, he's going to die Megan! We have to get him out of here!" Nancy pulled Freddy up, and draped one of his arms around her shoulders. She was able to help one side of his body stand, but all of Freddy's weight was on her, and she wasn't able to hold him up.

"Megan help me!" She screamed. Megan ran forward and grabbed Freddy's other hand and draped it around her shoulder too.

"Great now what do we do with him?" Megan moaned. Freddy weighed quite a lot for someone of his size. Nancy dragged Freddy toward the door of the boiler room, but then remembered one special thought that definitely was going to save them all.

She faced Megan. "Megan, you know how my father used to get drunk and sometimes mumble random things about Freddy?"

"Nancy what the hell does your father's drunk remarks have to do with getting us out of here alive in one piece?" Megan snapped at Nancy.

"Well my father mentioned that years ago an experiment was conducted where children could actually pull parts of Freddy and his clothing out from their dreams into the real world!"

Megan shook her head. "Oh no! Nancy we are not going to bring this maniac outside in the real world!"

Nancy groaned. "Megan we have to! It's the only way!"

"I don't get you Nancy! Why do you suddenly care so much about Freddy Krueger?"

"Because I love him Megan." Nancy's solid answer made Megan smile. Even though her best friend was in love with Springwood's Slasher, she still knew she had to sacrifice her past feelings and emotions to save him.

"So what are we going to do?" Megan's words were barely out of her mouth, when three cackles flew into the air.

"Megan we have to hurry!" Nancy yelled. She suddenly shoved her friend and Freddy as hard as she could into a pipe. Megan hit her forehead hard.

"Ow! What was that for bitch?" She cried, massaging her forehead. Nancy immediately reached forward and yanked a whole chunk of Megan's hair in her hands. Megan screamed and fought back.

With Freddy tightly gripped in their arms, the young women fought. Megan socked Nancy in the jaw quickly, and Nancy gave her friend the best right hook she could ever throw.

Screaming, biting, and kicking, both women woke up to find themselves on Nancy's bed, with Freddy's limp body lying in between them. Nancy let go of Megan's hair.

"Megan stop! Stop!" She and her friend looked at Freddy. He wasn't moving. Nancy reached forward and touched his shoulder.

"Freddy? Can you hear me?" Nancy gently took off Freddy's hat, and whispered in his ear.

"At least the demons can't get him now." Again Megan spoke too soon. Suddenly Freddy's body began to quiver and shake, making it appear as if he was having a seizure. Megan and Nancy leapt back as his arms and legs thrashed about, knocking the pillows and sheets everywhere.

Freddy's body jerked one last time, and three octopus like tentacles flew out of his body, and hovered in mid air above Nancy Megan and Freddy. The demons narrowed their eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The smallest demon asked. Before anyone could say a word or even move, the demons split up and launched themselves at Nancy, Megan and Freddy.

One by one, the demons entered the bodies of Megan and Nancy and Freddy. The largest demon went back inside Freddy; the medium sized one went inside Nancy, and the smallest inside Megan. Once the demons were fully settled inside, they forced all three people to get off the bed.

Freddy glared at Nancy, obviously under the demon's influence. Nancy glared back with red eyes. Megan glared at them both.

"What are you staring at bitch?" Freddy spat at Nancy, in his demon voice.

"I thought you were dead Krueger?" Nancy hissed in the demon's voice. Nancy's head shook. She knew what was happening. The demons were trying to turn Nancy against Freddy and Megan. They were trying to destroy them! Nancy knew she had to fight her demon, and encourage Freddy and Megan to do the same.

She pushed the demon's soul with all her might down, and spoke in her real voice.

"Freddy! Freddy please listen to me!" She yelled. Freddy didn't move a muscle.

Megan slapped Nancy across the back of her head. "What's the matter? Too afraid to face me?" She growled.

Nancy had the deep urge to stab Megan over and over until every last drop of her blood was drained, when she pushed back the thought of the demon within her and shook her head.

Megan walked towards Nancy, fire in her eyes. "Come on, I'll even give you a free hit! Come on chicken! Hit me! Hit me!" She clucked like a chicken, as to make fun of Nancy.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Nancy ran toward her dresser, and picked up a small knife. She pointed it at Megan, then stopped. What was she doing? Was she really going to stab her best friend? She dropped the knife right away.

Freddy came up behind Nancy, and laid a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Go on, you know you want to." He looked at Megan and pushed Nancy toward her.

"Kill her!" He yelled at Nancy. Nancy didn't move. She gave Megan her most angry look, and hoped she wouldn't kill her either. Megan looked at Freddy.

"What about you? Can I kill you?" She asked.

"No one is going to kill anyone!" Nancy screamed from the bottom of her throat.

"We'll just see about that you slut!" Megan suddenly leapt at Nancy, knocking her over a dresser and crashing a lamp onto the floor. The young women rolled and thrashed about on the floor, beating the crap out of each other.

Meanwhile, Freddy stood back laughing. "Yes! Megan take Nancy's shirt off!" Freddy cheered stupidly. Nancy pushed Megan's hand off her mouth and glared at Freddy.

"Freddy! No!" Nancy scolded him. Megan ripped a few buttons off of Nancy's blouse, and Freddy laughed even harder.

"No!" Nancy yelled. The demon inside her was losing strength, but the demons inside Freddy and Megan were only growing stronger. Nancy gathered up all her energy, and kicked Megan off of her.

"No!" Megan yelled as she sailed through the air and smashed into Nancy's closet door. She lay still and didn't move. Now it was Freddy's turn.

Freddy growled and lashed out at Nancy. Nancy screamed and fell back onto her bed. Freddy threw himself on top of her, and tried slicing her to bits. Nancy kept moving out of his reach, and he only ended up making a great mess out of her mattress.

"Stop moving!" Freddy gasped. He was suddenly out of breath. It was working! Nancy was tiring the demon inside Freddy and slowly draining his powers! She got out of Freddy's way as fast as she could, before he tried to cut her up again.

Megan moaned from her spot on the floor. She was slowly regaining consciousness. Nancy backed away from Freddy.

"Freddy, look at me. It's me, it's Nancy! You don't have to do this!" She tried looking past his demonic eyes, and tried as hard as she could to reach his soul inside him. Freddy winced as if she had thrown a ton of bricks at him.

"No! There is no Freddy here! He's dead! Dead!" Freddy struck the air with his claws, but didn't touch Nancy. Nancy edged a little closer to him, trying to dodge his claws.

"Freddy, please. Don't do this! You can fight them Freddy!" Nancy touched Freddy's fingertips, but he drew them away.

"I'm gonna kill you! Go away!" Nancy could tell he was trying to fight it. Freddy drew closer to Nancy, and was shaking violently. Nancy smiled warmly at him.

"I love you Freddy." She said loudly.

"I hate you!" Freddy jumped forward and drove his claws straight toward Nancy. It all had happened so fast. All Nancy could see was Freddy's blur of red and green strips on his sweater dashing towards her, and then she closed her eyes.

But something else had happened. Nancy had not felt any pain. She wasn't dead. She opened her eyes and screamed. Megan had run forward and got right in between Nancy and Freddy. She was making horrible gasping and choking noises.

There was blood rushing out of her chest and mouth. She had let Freddy kill her instead of Nancy.

"Megan!" Nancy yelled. She grabbed her friend and cried as she held her in her arms. As Megan coughed up more blood, the demon inside her shook violently.

"You'll die! Soon enough all of you will die!" The little demon shrieked as he got out of Megan's body. Then demon flew around the room a few times and then disappeared with a loud BANG!

Nancy threw her head back and screamed. She felt her chest bursting with pain. The medium sized demon flew out of Nancy's chest and growled at her. It didn't say anything, but faded away as quickly as the other demon.

Freddy fell down to his knees and looked at Nancy with grief. "I'm sorry." With his words, the largest and most deadly demon wailed and growled as it flew out of Freddy's body.

"You!" The demon eyed Nancy.

"Leave her alone!" Freddy yelled. But the demon simply ignored Freddy. He floated up to Nancy until he was eye level with her. He gazed at her menacingly.

"You'd better pray I don't catch you asleep." He hissed at her. Nancy glared at the demon through tears. Those demons were the reason why her friend was dead, and the reason why Freddy was so evil.

"You can go straight to hell!" Nancy yelled louder than she had before. As soon as she had said this, a circular portal opened in the wall of the room. The demon turned and wailed.

"No!" He fought to fly away, but the portal, which resembled a black hole began sucking him in. The demon screamed and thrashed about in the air. But the hole sucked him in closer and closer. With one last cry of pain, the demon was sucked into the hole, which closed up into the wall and disappeared.

Once it was silent again, Nancy heard herself crying. She looked down at Megan's matted hair on her forehead, and she brushed it away. "I'm so sorry Megan!" Nancy hugged her friend tighter and tighter.

"Nancy…" Freddy placed a hand on Nancy's shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

Freddy put his head down. He had failed Nancy again. He had taken another person whom she cherished so much. He deserved to go back and never see her again. Without another word, Freddy grabbed his hat off Nancy's bed, and walked out of her room slowly.

He paused in her doorway and turned to her once more before disappearing out of sight. "I love you Nancy. I always have and always will. If you ever find a way to forgive me, you'll know where I'll be waiting for you." He turned and walked out of Nancy's room, out of her home, out of her life.

Nancy didn't bother following him. She stayed as she was on the floor of her room, covered in her friend's blood. Nancy let her tears fall on Megan's face as she rocked herself and her friend's body in her arms gently.

"I'll never fall asleep again Megan. Never." She whispered in the corpse's ear. She hugged the corpse tighter and tighter, crying to comfort herself into the dying night.

THE END

**YES!!! THIS IS THE END!!! I KNOW IT'S SAD!!!!!! SORRY!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH VIV SLVRDREAMER FOR YOUR IDEAS!!!! THEY WORKED!!!!!! LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!!!! THANKS!!! DRACULAMOMMA**


End file.
